Go Demons!
by TwiSweetHeart
Summary: Bella is everything a guy wants and a girl wants to be. Beautiful, rich, funny, smart, and athletic. What happens when she and Edward Cullen meet? Cullens are vamps. BXE JXA EXR CXE ChXRe
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Alice, the overly-excited pixie squeled and dragged Jasper out the room. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror, admiring herself. As usual. "Come on, Babe. Alice is going to have a fit if we don`t get going."

"Yeah, whatever." Then she reluctantly looked away from herself and turned to Emmett and grabbed his hand. I sighed, my family was so _wierd_. With Alice`s hyperness. Rosalie`s self centered-ness. Jasper`s peaceful-ness, and Emmett`s...._personality_. At least we weren`t bored half the time. It was kinda hard to entertain vampires`, but somehow, our family managed it. Alice said I needed a mate. I didn`t really care either way. Yes, it would be nice to have someone to love with all my being, but, I just didn`t think there was a girl out there for me.

I put those thoughts on hold and went down the stairs at human pace just to annoy Alice. I would catch hell when I got in the car, but, o well. It took me about seven minutes, becasue of walking down three flights of stairs, but I was also admiring the paintings and photo`s Esme hung up not long ago. We finally moved from New York to Forks. It was a pain to listen to all those thoughts in a big city. But now, living in a small, secluded town, there weren`t as many thoughts, Thank God.

It was really annoying when you had to listen to thoughts about you and your family all the time. It was enough when Rose thought about hers self, but when all the boys did, it was annoying. So, why don`t I just listen to the girl`s thought? They thought about me. So, I had to endure listening to thoughts that were about me or my sister, Rosalie. Yeah, it sucked.

When I finally got into the car, Alice was _livid._ "Why the hell did it take you so long? Your a _vampire_ for God`s sakes!" Alice empasized the word vampire.

_What the hell, Edward?_-Alice.

_Ha ha, you made the pixie mad!_-Emmett.

_Why are you amused?_-Jasper.

_Do you like it when Alice gets so mad, she wants to cut the 'family jewels' off?_-Rosalie.

It was sometimes funny and/or fun when I got to listen to my families thoughts. It came in handy soometimes, I got to have silent disscusions and I never had to worry about Emmett playing one of his cruel pranks on me.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night.  
I said "thats a lie"._

Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night.  
And I was right there beside him  
All summer long.  
And then the time that we woke up to find  
That summer'd gone.

But when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long.  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake.  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans.  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me.

September saw a month of tears,  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that.  
But in a box, beneath my bed,  
There's a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back.  
It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet,  
And looking back on all of that it's nice to beleive

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long.  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake.  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans.  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me.

And I'm back for the first time since then,  
I'm standin' on your street,  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
And the first thing that you'll read is

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
Someday you'll turn your radio on;  
I hope it takes you back to that place.  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress.  
And think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans.  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me,  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmmm.

He said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night.  
I said "thats a lie". 

The lyrics to Tim Mcgraw came on. But, why would you name a song after a person? Was it her favorite singer? I didn`t know. What teenage girls did these days were a complete mystery. And I was a _mind reader_.

When we finally got to the school, we parked next to a silver porshe. Which, was really surprising, considering the volvo and porshe were the only new, even half-way decent cars in the entire lot. When we got out and walked to the side of the car, we saw a bunch of cheerleaders. Great, so we had school sports and cheerleaders. I hope you noticed the sarcasm there.

They had on cropped shirts that were red with black font that said the initials** FHS** and underneath in gold lettering DEMONS in fancy script. Their skirts were tight and mid thigh that were red with a slit in the left side and a peice of triangle that was black with gold outlining. They all had their up with black sequined bows and white shoes that had black and gold outlining.

They were all laughing and then one girl told them she had to get something from her car and she turned and started to walk over by us. I was in shock. She was so beautiful. She had black hair that was curled wildly and big green eyes. Pink, plump lips and delicate features. When she noticed me starring, she blushed a beautiful light pink and opened the door to the silver porshe and got out a white studded bag. She then closed the locked the door, closed it, put the bag on her shoulder and started to walk in to school. It took me a moment to late to relize that the bell had rung and we were suppossed to go into the school.

"Woah." Emmett had decided to actually say what he had been thinking. What all of us had been thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the delay! I just haven`t really been in the mood to write and if I write when I don`t feel like it, it`s all crappy! And, being the wonderful readers you all are, desserve **_**much**_** more than that. Hope this makes up for it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters. They are Stepahnie Meyer`s. I just make them do what I want.:P**_

We walked into the small high school, each one of us in a daze.

"_Whaaa...t the hell, she is so much hotter than me! Ugh! Well, I bet she is stuck up and just plain stupid" _

Rosalie was thinking about how much she hated the black haired goddess. Which, considering how vain Rose was, wasn`t much of a surprise. The _venom_ in her thoughts was potent and totally shocking. She had always been the most beautiful girl around, sure there were always pretty girls around, pretty human girls but no-one had even come close to her beauty. So, she thought, why this girl and why now, why was she having such hateful thoughts about a simple human, this was beyond her and also such ridiculous thoughts too. She needed to get a grip.

We entered the small cheerful looking office, the walls were painted yellow and there were several plants dotted around the room, making the room quite cozy and cheerful. Situated at the reception desk was a lady, probably in her forties, she looked quite pleasant. As we entered the small room she lifted her head from her magazine and smiled to us.

_What I wouldn`t give to look like some of these girls_, the woman thought wistfully. _What am I thinking; the way these girls dress and act these days were beyond sinful, what with the too tight tops and too short skirts, faces caked in make-up. Why did I think I wanted to be like them. It was a real shame that their parents didn`t care enough to stop them" The_ woman then heard a noise, _"oh silly woman, there are students waiting to speak with you, get a hold of yourself, your not a silly young girl anymore"_ She lifted her head to attend to the students entering the office.

When we were in front of the desk, Rosalie cleared her throat, annoyed. The woman with red hair looked up and her eyes widened when she saw us. Her gaze first landed on Rose, then swung towards Alice, taking in Jasper and Edward, then her eyes locked on me. _"Oh my goodness, he IS just gorgeous! Is he with the beautiful blonde, she could be a model, so could he.........hmmm....shame he was not just a teensy bi_t_ older, maybe......."._

I decided to stop tuning in when she started thinking about what could happen if I was just a bit older. What she didn`t know was, I could be her grandfather, ha!, how embarrassed would she be if she knew who we were, what we were and exactly how old we all were!

"Uh, em, we`re the Cullen's and Hales, Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, indicating to each of us in turn, and Jasper Hale and I am Rosalie Hale" Rosalie continued in a voice she knew could scare anyone. The woman tore her eyes away from my face and gave a stuttered "yes." At least she was embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Oh, er, em, Well hello dears, here you go, just give this slip to all your teachers so they can sign it, please make sure you return them to the office by the end of the day" She smiled and we took our cue to leave. We burst through the double doors and started to compare schedules. Since only Alice, Jasper and were "juniors"; Rose and Emmett were posing as "seniors", we only had Gym, French then lunch. However on the upside, us "juniors" all had our classes together, all apart from Biology. Well that wasn't so bad really, we could live with that!

We began to head off in different directions. It was then that the black haired goddess appeared from nowhere almost running right into Alice. She fell backwards and all the books and papers she was holding went flying through the air. She muttered something that perhaps she should not have said and attempted to scramble around and pick up her books and papers. Alice bent down to help her.

"Jeeeez, I`m so sorry! I'm so clumsy, I didn't see you, really, I'm so sorry! She sighed and looked to Alice and smiled. The girl laughed nervously and continued talking,"Yep, just like me to plow right into one of the new girls." They both then laughed and stood up. Alice handed her the books and papers and assured her it was fine.

Alice smiled and introduced herself to the girl. She replied "Hi, I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you. You must think I am a real klutz, not a good first impression eh?" She said with a laugh in her voice. She looked at each of us in turn, smiling at each of us. She then continued "Hey, maybe we are in the same classes, what's your schedule like?" Bella said turning to Alice. They compare schedules and they were pleased to find that they almost had the same classes, apart from Chemistry which Alice had, Bella had Biology.

Just great, I thought, the dark haired goddess called Bella had Biology, with me! Just great!!

_**What`d ya think? Good or Bad? I will update all my stories within the next week;promise!**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!(I know I said this before, but if you review, I update faster)**_


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have bad news. Marannda has died in a horrible car accident a couple months ago. I just now found out that she has had a fanfiction account. So, you will be getting no more new chapters from her. I have not decided weather or not I will take over her stories, because I know she would want you to know what happens in her stories. She has notes saved on her computer. If you have any questions, please PM me.

~Alyssa.


End file.
